This invention relates to an apparatus to be worn by a wearer for simulating the spit-roasting of an object. The apparatus is similar to a hat in that it is worn on the head of a wearer, and includes a headpiece that is adjustable to the head of the wearer. The headpiece has at least one member attached thereon and extending upward to simulate flames of a fire.
The headpiece supports a spit that is suspended over the simulated fire member by means of a spit frame. The purpose of the present invention is to provide an apparatus whereby a wearer may demonstrate opposition to an opponent of a team or cause that the wearer supports, adding to the enjoyment of demonstrating such opposition. While the present invention is ideally suited for use at athletic events, any cause for which there is an opponent and an opportunity to express opposing views (e.g., political rallies) would be an appropriate use of the apparatus.
Especially with regard to athletics, it is known in the practice of making hats and the like to make such headgear to allow one to demonstrate support for one of a variety of athletic teams or causes. Typically, the headgear shows support for the athletic team supported by the wearer; however, few if any headpieces are designed or made to demonstrate opposition to an opponent of the team supported by the wearer. This is because there has been no efficient way to demonstrate opposition to a team represented on a headpiece. A particular team plays many different teams during the course of a season. As a result, it has historically been uneconomical to make hats or other headgear whereby a wearer may demonstrate opposition to each opponent of the team supported by the wearer. The present invention accomplishes such a goal.
The present invention incorporates a spit for holding an object, a frame supporting the spit, and a headpiece supporting the spit and spit frame on the head of a wearer. The object on the spit can be one of a variety of objects that can each be removably attached to the spit. The headpiece further has at least one member attached to the headpiece and extending upward toward the spit that has the purpose of simulating a fire that would be roasting the object on the spit. In a preferred embodiment, the apparatus will also include a powered drive system for rotating the spit by use of an electric motor and drive train system that will rotate the spit in a mechanized manner.
In light of the need for an apparatus to be worn by one desiring to express his or her support for a particular athletic team or organization by spit-roasting an object representing any of a plurality of opposing athletic teams or organizations, it is an object of the invention to provide a novelty hat apparatus to be worn by a wearer for simulating the spit-roasting of an object.
It is a further object of the invention to provide increased enjoyment to the wearer in the process of demonstrating opposition to the opponent of the team supported by the wearer.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a mechanized headpiece for demonstrating opposition to a group or position opposed by the wearer.
In addition to the foregoing, further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention should become more readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description in conjunction with the drawings, wherein there are shown and described illustrated embodiments of the invention.